zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Veiled Heartthrob
Seeing your favorite star perform just for you, that´s very rare But that is what this fox is witnessing just here Starlight is shining down gloriously tonight through the windows in my apartment However, I´m experiencing something more marvelous there at the moment The lighting and the Oriental music are beautiful and sensual, like out of a dream Out of the darkness, something wondrous slowly enters the room I see you, the city´s first belly dancer bunny and the love of my life Judy, my partner so cute, smart and brave Wearing just a red silk bra and skirt trimmed with gold coins That outfit looks amazing on you, highlighting your perfect curves You also have a veil-like shawl draped over your shoulders and golden jewelry I can´t wait to see the dance of this good-looking bunny In tune of the beating sound of the drums, you start to sway your hips Over time, your moves have gotten more sultry and flirtatious I´ve always been a fox with a good eye for quality entertainment For someone so small and adorable, you sure have some mad talent With your eyes half-closed, you give me a sly smile too Love how it gives a mysterious and sexy touch to you Energetically, you move your paws and wiggle your tail There´s something magical about it, like you´re putting me under a spell You deserve to grace any theater or stage in the city with your presence It´s not every day anyone gets to see a rabbit be this seductive Just like your dance moves, my heart almost beats to the tune of the music as well Now I know what it´s like to see your feminine beauty in its fullest potential After a while, you drop the shawl you held on the floor calmly It´s amazing how you can make simple moves like that seem so sultry During your gyrations and navel movements, you show no sign of tiring down You´re such a glorious sight that´d outshine even the desert sun To me, you´re the shiniest jewel in the whole city Before reuniting, I would´ve never expected to see you that way It´s great that your status as a star doesn´t get in the way of our romance I´ll be the greatest admirer a talented dancer can ever have As the music ends, you dance right into my arms Tugging me teasingly by the tie until we end up into a kiss I praise your dance for me as I hold you up close so snugly Gazing into your smiling face so cuddly You sit on my lap as I drape my paws around your bare shoulders I´m honored to be the one who has won the heart of the Ara-Bunny Princess Hearing the sound of your heart, I clasp your paws and put my tail around your feet Nuzzling your cheek during this intimate little moment I can never appreciate your beauty and talent enough, Carrots With that and our long-lasting friendship, it´s easy to see how we´ve become lovers The taste of your luscious lips puts me in a daze as we kiss in the moonlight Judy, as a lover you´re always so affectionate And as a dancer, you once again did a great job I love you, my long-eared, bedlah-clad, veiled heartthrob. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Romantic fics